Hello world, Im your wild girl !
by Insensitive but still loving
Summary: Bella tiene una idea distinta de lo que es vivir y sus padres no aceptan eso , ella no quiere ser lo que ellos quieren que sea asi que ella seguiria siendole fiel a lo que creía, despues de que la expulsan de la escuela por hacer una broma, la envian a un internado donde pasara de todo amor,odio,celos,amistad,dolor pero sobretodo habrá LIBERTAD que es lo que muchas veces falta.
1. El comienzo de todo

**Esta historia esta basada en mi vida espero y les guste, la trama es de mi ****autoria y los personajes son de la grandiosa SM.**

**Bella pov :**

Sigo sin entender por que Charlie y Renee se enojan tanto conmigo , ellos me hicieron así.

Estaba en mi cuarto empacando mis cosas por que mis padres me llevarían a un internado por mi mala conducta bla bla y bla, si hablamos de las calificaciones nunca los he decepcionado pero en lo que respecta a mi conducta ... , se perfectamente como soy y si se que soy un poco traviesa , pero la gente no ve mas a alla de mis actos y lo peor de todo es que no saben por que los hago , muchos dirian que es por que estoy en la etapa de la rebeldia pero mis padres saben que siempre he sido así y se que eso les molesta en sobremanera, por tantos años me atormente por no ser lo que ellos querian que fuera hasta que abri los ojos y decidí que no le haria caso a la sociedad Y mucho menos a mis padres , inconscientemente lleve mis manos a las cicatrices que bien escondidas tenia de todo el mundo.

**flashback **:

Carajo ya no puedo mas ! estoy harta de ellos , estoy harta de que controlen mi futuro , estoy harta de no tener libertad , tantas cosas que ellos me han dicho:

"ojala nunca hubieras nacido" "naciste de nuestros pecados" "nunca serás nadie en la vida" "no puedes hacer nada bien" "siempre te damos todo, que mas quieres?''.

Ya no pude mas tome un cacho de espejo que habia roto ayer y lo deslice por mi antebrazo, sentí escozor pero sorprendentemente sentí ... paz y alivio.

horrorizada por mi acto solte el cacho de espejo ensangrentado y observe como la sangre corria libremente por mi brazo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

****Termine de empacar, baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Zara la chica que limpiaba la casa de mis padres, ella me acompañaria al aereopuerto por que mis padres habian ido a Europa y seguramente no los veria en bastante tiempo pero como ellos arreglan todo con dinero me dejaron una gran suma de dinero para que los fines de semana saliera del internado.

No me importaba mucho ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan negligente de su parte.

Ya en el aeropuerto me despedi de Zara con un fuerte abrazo, me subi al avión, me puse los audifonos y escuche la cancion que perfectamente describia como me sentia en esos momentos.

i'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
i don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
[caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
every step that i take is another mistake to you

Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome sin fe  
Perdido bajo la superficie  
No sé qué estás esperando de mí  
Puesto bajo la presión  
De caminar en tus zapatos  
[Atrapado en la resaca  
Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti

Ellos querian que fuera una empresaria como ellos pero yo no queria eso yo queria ser psiquiatra pero ellos simplemente no lo entendían,ellos pensaban que eso era mediocre, ellos querian que renunciara a mis sueños solo para que su empresa tan grande no se fuera a ala mierda.

i've  
become so numb  
i can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
i'm becoming this  
all i want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought i would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

He  
Quedado tan insensible  
Puedo sentirte ahí  
Estoy cansado  
Mucho más insensible  
Me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo  
Y ser menos como tu

¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?  
Amarrándome muy firmemente  
Temeroso de perder el control  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se derrumbó justo frente a ti

Ellos me lo habian dicho tantas veces , me habian dicho que pensaron que yo seria la mejor hija del mundo pero vaya sorpresa para ellos , no soy mas que un estorbo.

but i know  
i may end up failing too  
but i know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you

Pero sé  
Que yo podría terminar fallando también  
Pero sé  
Que eras igual que yo  
Con alguien decepcionado de ti

La cancion termino , me limpie las lagrimas. Me dormi lo que resto del viaje, al bajar del avion observe a un hombre que yo bien conocia era Carlisle Cullen corrí hasta donde el se encontraba , el me abrio los brazos y yo lo abraze fuertemente.

El me llevaria al internado seria como mi tutor, tambien estaba Esme la esposa de Carlisle aquella mujer que tanto quería.

Nos subimos a una Hummer negra y llegamos a una gran construccion que decia "AUNSTEN S ACADEMY".

Me despedí de Carlisle y Esme y una señora mayor me llevo hacia donde seria mi dormitorio que compartiría con 2 chicas creo que se llamanban Rosalie y Alice.

**SI LES GUSTO MI HISTORIA POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTARIA QUE LA SIGUIERA.**


	2. Conociendo a mis compañeras de cuarto

**Quiero agradecerle a LOVEGIRL por darme mi primer hermoso review y también le quiero agradecer a ANNIEYANDY , INDII93 Y KORNELIA por poner a mi historia en favoritos.**

**Bella pov:**

La señora me llevo hasta una puerta de madera enorme y solo me dijo que tocara y me abrirían mis compañeras y me deseo suerte antes de retirarse por un largo pasillo que quien sabe a donde chingados daría a dar, toque suavemente la puerta y una chica menudita , bajita, muy linda y con ojos azules resplandeciendo de emoción me abrió.

- Hola, tu debes ser bella. me dijo con voz cantarina la chica.

- Si soy yo. respondí sorpresivamente tranquila normalmente a las personas les respondo tajantemente y ahora que me pasa ?

- No me he presentado lo siento es que estoy muy emocionada de tenerte aquí, Rose y yo te estábamos esperando , se que seremos las mejores amigas, soy Alice. murmuro en tono emocionado Alice para después darme un abrazo que respondí y no sabia como es que le tenia tanta confianza si apenas la conocía.

Me dejo pasar y no era un "cuarto" mas bien era como un departamento que estaba bastante bonito, Alice me mostró mi cuarto.

- Ven tienes que conocer a Rosalie. dijo Alice después de que me dejara poner mis cosas en mi cuarto y me ayudara.

Una chica rubia muy bonita se encontraba un sillon que estaba en el "cuarto" leyendo una revista de modas.

- Rose. la llamo Alice

la chica volteo y me vio y una sonrisa sincera se poso en sus labios rojos y yo se la devolví.

-Ella es bella no ?. le pregunto Rosalie a Alice y ella asintió. ella volteo hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo que al igual que a Alice correspondí.

- Soy Rosalie pero me puedes llamar Rose. me dijo Rose.

- Gracias Rose. le dije

Alice empezo a dar saltitos a nuestro alrededor diciendo seremos las mejores amigas.

-Eso espero. les dije sinceramente a las 2

- Hay que hacer una piyamada. grito Alice.

- Claro. gritamos Rose y yo al mismo

Nos cambiamos nuestra ropa por piyamas pero me olvide completamente de mi cicatriz y me puse una blusa de manga corta , solo me acorde de ella al ver las caras de horror de Alice y Rosalie, sabia que esto pasaria asi que corri hasta mi cuarto.

Casi inmediatamente de que cerré la puerta oi unos timidos golpecitos, abri la puerta y ahi se encontraban unas enojadas y confundidas Alice y Rose.

- Bella me puedes explicar que es esto?. me pregunto Rose tomando mi brazo y señalando la cicatriz,les conte todo lo que pase por no ser como mis padres querían, cuanto me decian que no valia nada, les conte que por eso era tan insegura y ellas me escucharon atentamente y no me juzgaron.

- y esa es la razon de por que tengo esta cicatriz. dije con la cabeza gacha.

- Bella la verdad que hubiera dado yo por estar contigo antes para que no hubieras estado tan sola , pero ahora nos tienes a Alice y a mi y nunca mas estaras sola. me dijo Rose abrazandome y Alice también.

- gracias. les dije a las 2.

- Bella quedate aqui . dijeron Alice y Rose, despues de unos 2 minutos llegaron a mi cuarto con una grabadora.

- esta es para nuestra mejor amiga BELLA SWAN. dijieron las 2 antes de ponerle play a la grabadora.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire.  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life.

Mistreated, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…

Tomé el camino equivocado, una o dos veces  
Cavé mi salida con sangre y fuego  
Malas decisiones, bueno... esta bien  
Bienvenido a mi tonta vida...

Maltratada, fuera de lugar, incomprendida  
señorita "no hay problema, esta todo bien", no hay manera de hacerme retroceder  
Equivocándome, siempre menospreciándome  
Mira!, estoy aún aqui

Rosalie y Alice estab cantando y bailando graciosamente apuntandome.

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me!

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead...

Bonita, bonita por favor, nunca nunca sientas  
que eres menos que jodidamente perfecta  
Bonita, bonita por favor, nunca, nunca sientas que no eres nadie  
Tu eres jodidamente perfecta para mi!

Eres tan cruel cuando hablas de ti misma, estas equivocada.  
Cambia las voces en tu cabeza y ponlas en su lugar...

No podia creerlo apenas las conocia y sentia que eran como mis hermanas y aun mas increible no me juzgaron por lo que hice, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas .

So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Tan complicado, lucir feliz, tu lo puedes hacer!  
Llena de tanto odio... es un juego agotador  
Es suficiente! He hecho todo lo que pienso  
Perseguí a todos mis demonios, te he visto hacer lo mismo.

SIEMPRE fingi que yo era feliz y tenia el presentimiento que en este internado de mierda mi vida seria mucho mejor.

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that..?

Yeah, oh, oh pretty, pretty pretty..!

El mundo entero está asustado, asi que me trago mis miedos  
La única cosa que debería tomar es una cerveza bien fría  
Tan fresco en línea, y lo intentamos, nos esforzamos, pero es una pérdida de tiempo  
No hagas caso a las críticas porque están en todos lados  
No les gustan mis Jeans, no entienden mi cabello  
Nos cambiamos a nosotros mismos, y lo hacemos todo el tiempo  
¿Porqué lo hacemos? ¿Porqué lo hago?

¿Porqué lo hago?

Yeah, oh, oh, bonita, bonita, bonita!

Ellas me han comprendido como nadie mas lo ha hecho.

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect

Bonita, bonita por favor, nunca, nunca sientas que no eres nadie  
Tu eres jodidamente perfecta para mi...

- Para nosotros eres jodidamente perfecta. dijeron Alice y Rose despues de terminar la cancion.

- gracias de verdad son las unicas a las que les he contado esto. dije

- Bella nos conocemos de un dia pero con todo lo que nos contaste de ti , se que sufriste mucho y estuviste sola pero te juramos que nunca mas estaras sola por que siempre estaremos ahi para ti o no Rose?. la susodicha asintió abrazandome.

- Las quiero chicas. les dije a ambas.

- Nosotros igual Bells. dijieron al mismo tiempo

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CON RESPUESTA A LOVEGIRL EDWARD SERA QUIEN AYUDE A BELLA MUCHO Y SERA DULCE Y CABALLEROSO PERO AL PRINCIPIO UN POQUITO ARROGANTE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**


	3. Sola otra vez y un ángel?

Bella pov :

Hoy entraría a clases pero Alice y Rose están en las mismas clases así que me divertiría bastante, lo bueno de el internado era que podíamos usar ropa normal y no uniformes,asi que yo me puse unos jeans pegados que Ali con mucha insistencia me puso y también una blusa de manga corta de guns n roses ya que ellas me ayudaron a maquillarme la cicatriz y no se veía.

Después nos salimos de el cuarto y nos encaminamos a el salón de matemáticas que era nuestra primera clase pero antes de llegar al salón una chicas rubias ... falsas y una pelinegra , se interpusieron en nuestro camino.

- oh miren si es la nueva, y esta con las estúpidas estas jajajaja. dijo una chica baja y de pelo negro .

- NO somos ningunas estúpidas Angela. dijo Ali como si no le importara lo que la idiota esa dijo

Me puse delante de Ali y Rose en posición protectora y las 3 estupidas se miraron burlonamente.

- No te tenemos miedo naca. dijo una chica con el cabello rubio rojizo

- Alejate de nosotras pulgosa, Tanya tiene razón jajaja. se rió una chica con el pelo rubio ondulado

Me acerque a ellas amenazadoramente y por suerte era mucho mas alta que ellas.

- Miren idiotas ya bajenle no ?, ellas tal vez no les quieran decir nada pero yo si digo las cosas asi que o le bajan o yo las bajo a puñetazos ok ?.dije enojada y ellas se fuero echando humo por las orejas.

- jajajaja esas putas se lo merecían. dijo Rose riendo fuertemente

- Bella por un momento pensé que las ibas a asesinar. secundo Ali a Rose.

Entramos al salón riendo y las clases fueron ... soportables gracias a mis amigas, terminadas las clases fuimos al cuarto y Ali y Rose empezaron a ver una película que se llamaba "crepúsculo", les dije que iría al parque que estaba cerca del cuarto y ellas me contestaron que fuera con cuidado,salí a la calle y me encamine hacia el parque y me senté abajo de un árbol muy grande, me sentía sola otra vez y en un momento de coraje y sabiendo que estaba practicamente sola en el parque empecé a quitarme el maquillaje de mi cicatriz tratando de no ensuciar la chaqueta ligera pero muy bonita que Ali me había regalado , me quite todo el maquillaje de mi cicatriz y pase mis dedos por ella , yo era tan patetica, mis padres tenian razón y con ese pensamiento me quebré y empecé a llorar tratando de que mi alma se secara,y para terminar de hacer esto mas dramático e irónico empezó a llover,pero eso no detuvo mi llanto,senti que alguien me tocaba suavemente el hombro, voltee y un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo muy guapo me miraba con confusión y preocupación tatuadas en su cara.

- Estas bien ?. pregunto el chico guapo con voz aterciopelada.

- si. murmure roncamente

- Por que un pequeño ángel estaría llorando bajo un árbol y con lluvia a estas horas de la noche ?

- Tan tarde es ? . pregunte con sorpresa.

- Bueno son las 12:00

En ese momento saque mi celular y tenia 40 llamadas perdidas de Ali y Rose y 90 mensajes .

- oh diablos !. grite y en ese momento estornude.

- oye , es mejor que te seques ,ven vamos a mi departamento. dijo, Vio y mi reticencia.

- tranquila no soy ningún psicópata .

- vamos. le dije

Pero al levantarme me sentí débil y me hubiera caído de no ser por el.

- Mejor te cargo. me dijo viéndome con diversión y me cargo

- oye no estoy tan delgada , bajame.

- pesas menos que un cachorrito jajajaja. se burlo el ojiverde

- como te llamas?. pregunto

- Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella.

- bueno bella, yo soy Edward Masen.

Llegamos a su departamento y era muy bonito y espacioso , me llevo hasta la sala y me puso en un sillón me dijo que lo esperara ,después de unos minutos regreso con toallas y ropa.

- ten secate y cambiate en el baño que esta ahí. me señalo una puerta blanca e inmediatamente me metí al baño ya que tenia un frió tremendo , era un baño muy bonito , empecé a quitarme mi ropa mojada , vi la ropa que Edward me había dado y eran una camiseta grande y unos pantalones deportivo grandes bueno pero por lo menos tenían una cinta para hacerlos mas ajustados , me vestí los pantalones los ajuste y no se me caían tanto pero la camisa era inmensa, salí del baño y Edward se encontraba leyendo un libro levanto la cabeza y volvió a su libro , para después volver a verme bruscamente lo que me causo gracia.

- gracias por la ropa . le dije ya sentada en el sillón junto a el

- de nada Bella, me dirás por que estabas en el parque llorando. pregunto suavemente

- si, pero antes necesito que me prometas que no se lo contaras a nadie . le dije seriamente

- Lo juro

- ok, conoces empresas Swan Inc?

- claro todos la conocen.

- Pues el dueño de esa empresa es mi padre, ellos quieren que yo estudie para que esa empresa sea mía algún día pero yo no quiero estudiar nada referente a ese tema yo quiero ser medico y mis padres no quieren eso.

- Entonces eso es lo que hizo que lloraras ? .pregunto un poco confundido

- No , en realidad ellos me mandaron a este internado por que simplemente no me quieren de hecho ellos me han dicho que solo me tuvieron para que alguien heredara su empresa.

- Eso es horrible . murmuro Edward

- Si lo se pero pues ahora ellos están en un viaje alrededor del mundo y me dejaron mucho dinero para que no los molestara.

En ese instante Edward me tomo de la mano pero se me olvido que me quite el maquillaje y no traía chamarra y el vio mi cicatriz.

- Bella dime por favor que tu no te hiciste esto.

- Yo me lo hice , cuando era mas chica no soportaba que mis padres fueran así conmigo y me hice esto pero después de unos años entendi que no les daria el gusto de verme derrotada y por eso es que soy así.

Edward me miro unos minutos antes de quitarse la chammarra y mostrame sus brazos en donde había muchos cortes ... casi como los míos.

- Yo tambien me he cortado, Bella

- ...

Para aclarar dudas Bella en si no salio del internado en el internado hay muchos edificios donde cada quien elige donde vivir y hay un parque .

dejen reviews y diganme que las pareció.


End file.
